


[Art] Let Me Carry You

by Nonexistenz



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Digital Art, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Part of the Very Merry X-Holiday Gift Exchange 2019, hosted over on discord in the Brotherhood of Evil Fandom server]Erik knows that Charles disliked it to be carried around, disliked needing help, and Erik still felt so guilty about that, he was just so glad that he even allowed Erik to help nowadays, at least if it was absolutely necessary. Erik also knew, that for his part he loved having a reason to have Charles so close, he always tried to memorize how it felt to have him in his arms in these few precious moments. That was also probably why he froze when Charles took one of these rare occurrences and started to stroke his cheek...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Brotherhood Of Evil Fandom Gift Exchange





	[Art] Let Me Carry You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bikenesmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/gifts).



> Dear Erik, I tried to draw something to the likes you listed, which, yeah, I might have kinda failed at I guess, hope you like it at least a little bit anyway! Happy holidays!

[](https://imgur.com/koUafe7)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](https://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/189820013597/)


End file.
